


luntoria drabble #1

by minhosdaughter



Category: f(x)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hinted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosdaughter/pseuds/minhosdaughter
Summary: Sunyoung takes a shower





	

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble with no vision and no purpose just word vomit

Sunyoung had just gotten back from work and could think of nothing she’d rather do than have a nice warm shower. The dogs she works with at the shelter are so sweet, but not the best perfume. And, as cute as he was, the new Rottweiler mix was just too large for her small frame. The last 4 hours of being dragged around and nearly trampled took its toll. She doesn’t even remember the last time her arms have felt this sore. 

In fact, maybe only after the kickboxing class she took last year at the community center. Signing up for kickboxing just to ogle the instructor wasn’t her best idea, but she did come out with a more toned body and a girlfriend, so it was worth it. Speaking of her girlfriend, Qian wasn’t supposed to be home for a while so Sunyoung had the place, and most importantly the hot water heater, all to herself. 

She quickly undressed and turned the shower on to as warm as she could stand it. The mirrors fogged up almost instantly. As she stepped under the water, the relief was instant. Water pressure massaging her muscles just right while the temperature eased the ache. 

While she stood under the water, oblivious to the world, she never even heard the apartment door open, or Qian’s greeting. In fact she was so lost in her own world she didn’t even notice her girlfriend nudge open the bathroom door or remove her own clothes. It wasn’t until she felt a foreign hand creep around her back to lie against her stomach that she realized she wasn’t alone. 

Sunyoung screamed and almost slipped spinning around to the intruder. 

“Qian! You can’t DO that! I almost had a heart attack! I thought someone had broken in,” she complained, pouting. 

Qian’s lips turned up at the sides, eyes sparkling with hidden laughter. “I did call your name though, multiple times. You must have been too wrapped up to notice” she trailed her hand down Sunyoung’s side and around her waist. 

“What were you thinking about?” Qian teased. 

Sunyoung’s breath hitched as Qian’s fingers trailed down her backside and reached the sensitive crease of her thigh. “Were you thinking about me? Hmm?” Qian pulled Sunyoung closer.

“Qian,” Sunyoung breathed against her collarbone, “Qian please.” 

Her arm reached around Sunyoung and turned the shower off. This morning was going to be better than Sunyoung had anticipated.


End file.
